


The worst one yet, Jackson

by Toberslly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toberslly/pseuds/Toberslly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorks being dorks<br/>Sucky summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do an alternate one for Jason and Leo, hope you like it??

PERCY QUICK, WHAT'S THE BEST PICK UP LINE YOU CAN THINK OF?"  
"Do my hands match your thighs?"  
"Percy that was fucking terrible." Leo laughed loudly at Percy's sheepish grin, while Jason flushed terribly and Nico just looked pissed. The question was out of the blue, gods only knew what went through Leo Valdez's mind, but this was a winner. 

Especially for the boys' sleepover.  
"Percy Percy, mi amigo, let me show you how it's done." Leo smirked over at Jason before crawling over from his seat on the bed and throwing an arm over him.  
"Hey Jace, if I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?" Leo said smoothly. The son on Jupiter's face practically exploded with a severe case of the blushies.  
"You try Jason!" Leo laughed. Jason cleared his throat before looking around sheepishly.

"D-did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass..." He said quietly. Percy uttered a small 'Holy shit' and Leo's eye's widened slightly. 

Nico just smirked, he had taught that one to Jason.  
"Nice one Jason.. Seriously!" Leo laughed. Jason blushed, grinning sheepishly.  
"Nicoco, your turn sweetums~" Percy cried. Nico rolled his eyes but chuckled.  
He was so going to beat their asses at this.

"Hey Perce, quick question about my clothes, not sure but, would they look good on your floor?" Nico had practically sang the words, Leo choked and fell off the bed while Percy could only laugh to hide his surprisingly flustered reaction. Jason laughed at the two crying twats.  
"Nah, totally wouldn't match my flooring Neeks, but my shirt, know what it's made of?" Percy had calmed down and locked eye contact with Nico.  
"Percy-"  
"Boyfriend-"  
"Percy nO-"  
"Material." Tears began to prick at Jason's eye's as well, as him and the Latino doubled over in laughter.  
Nico on the other hand was ready to fight.  
"Hey Percy, are you an orphanage? Because I wanna give you kids." Nico smirked at Percy's lost poker face. They had completely tuned out the wailing boy's across from them.  
"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely just turned me on." Percy said smoothly. Leo and Jason were now staring at the two boy's strangely.  
Thats when it all went to hell.  
"You look so familiar... Didn't we take classes together? I could've sworn we had chemistry."  
"hey Neeks, can I take your picture so I can prove to my friends that angels exist?"  
"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"  
"You're body is 65% water, and I'm thirsty."  
"Out of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite."  
"Are you lucky charms, because you look magically delicious."  
"Is that a mirror in your pants, because I can see myself in them."  
"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."  
"Babe, the only thing I'd change about you is your last name." Percy and Nico were inches away from each other now, they were both grinning like idiots. As they kept firing off lines, Percy began to notice little things about Nico. How his dark eyes sparkled mischievously, how his long eyelashes fluttered every so often, how his nose wrinkled slightly when he chuckled. He suddenly found himself staring almost hungrily at Nico's soft looking pale lips. Suddenly they tempted him terribly, Percy subconsciously licked his lips every time his eyes darted to Nico's, and he could feel his breaths shortening. 

Slow down Perce, this is Nico. 

The bulge in his pants didn't seem to care that it was Nico.  
If anything, it excited him more. Percy's eyes were glazed over as he stared at Nico, who's face was flushed and looked slightly dazed.  
"Your lips look lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"  
"Gladly." The two boy's slammed into each other, teeth clacking, but neither cared. The kiss was so intense, it made both boys' stomachs churn, the boys untouched love for one another suddenly spilling out. After a few moments, Percy pulled away hesitantly. Panting softly, he dared to look at Nico. 

He was smiling.  
No-teeth-Di Angelo was smiling.  
"Hey Neeks," Percy said softly, a soft smile making it's way onto his lips as he held Nico close.  
"Yeah Perce?" Nico sounded so sweet, young, happy, Percy loved it.  
"Did the sun come out, or did you just smile at me?" The son of Poseidon smirked as Nico scowled playfully at him.  
"I don't know, is your name swiffer, because you just swept me off my feet."  
"Do you have a golden drachma?"  
"What for?"  
"So I can I.M my mom and tell her I just met the man of my dreams."  
"How cute do you think we'd look on a wedding cake?"  
"STOP WITH THE MUSHY GOO GOO STUFF OHMYGODS!" Leo cried, face planting into a pillow.  
Best. Sleepover. Ever.


	2. The worst one yet, Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico are doing fine, but what about Jason and Leo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnng after much procrastination and tons of fandom hops later I finished the crappy second chapter you asked for!! <3

Leo lifted his head from the pillow that he had previously face planted into. Groaning at the mushy couple, he also couldn't help but be happy for Percy and Nico, he'd also have to thank them since now Piper owed him five golden drachmas.   
"I'm happy for you guys and all, but those pick up lines weren't all that good you dorks." Leo said, leaning onto the wall next to the bed. Jason snorted, in a very manly way mind you, and glared playfully at Leo. "Think you can do better Valdez?" The son of Jupiter challenged  
"Oh I know so." The brunette said confidently.  
"This outta be good." Nico sighed, while Percy stealthily began recording.  
"You know Leo," Jason began. "You're like a dictionary. You add meaning to my life." The blond smiled. Leo snorted before piping up. "Thanks man, oh and ya know Jay, I was wondering why the sky was so grey today, but I just realized it's because all the blue is in your eyes." Leo tilted his head slightly, waiting for this to actually get exciting.  
"You know I'm invisible, right?" Jason asked. "What?" Leo questioned, generally confused. "Can you see me?" The son of Jupiter asked kindly. Now Leo was slightly scared by the look that Nico was giving him. "Um, yeah?"   
"How about tonight?" That's when things began getting more Pg-13.  
"I don't need a spoonful of sugar to swallow you, Jace." 

"Remember my name, you'll be screaming it tonight."

"Santa's lap isn't the only place where wishes come true." 

"You're the reason he even has a naughty list."

"If you're feeling down, I can feel you up." 

"What's a nice boy like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"  
From there it went on, Jason and Leo throwing out different and equally sexual pick up lines. Nico smirked at the two; he KNEW what was coming. Everyone in camp called it, even Jason's 'girlfriend' who had a a thing for blondes of all types.   
"Let's skip the date and go back to my cabin." Leo winked. Jason grinned, before leaning in so close that Leo could feel his breath.   
"Come on then, Valdez." Leo exhaled inaudibly, something about this made him melt. Whenever Jason got that look in his eyes, and his voice got low, something inside Leo wouldn't so much as snap as it would completely disintegrate.   
"I love you, Jason Grace." Leo murmured, not having any will power to move. Jason flinched before his whole face flushed.  
Nico stared curiously at the two flustered boys, maybe him and Percy would need to leave.  
Jason leaned in to Leo's ear, whispering quickly.  
"Hey, you really wanna go to your cabin?"   
Leo nodded the best he could.  
"Hey Percy, I don't know if I'll make it to dinner. Tell the others sorry." Leo gasped as Jason picked him up bridal style.  
He knew he wouldn't be walking by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Leo didn't do much for the first few hours in his cabin, just lots of kisses and gushy cuddles.   
> But who knows what happened that night ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy so this fic was kinda just to help me get through writers block and it did!! I have some really exciting ideas for the next chapter of When we were kids, if anyone is reading that, Leo and Jason are set, but I'm still unsure about Percy and Nico, so if anyone has any suggestions that'd be great??


End file.
